Vladimir Plus
by SemeUkeLurver
Summary: Vikas wants Vlad. More than Dorian wants his blood. More than the Council wants his death. And he wants him badly. What if some other characters want to steal Vlad away from him? Warning: I haven't read the 5th book. Slash and random stuff.


**Hey! This is one of those "just for fun" stories. So it might turn out horrible. AND! I couldn't find any Vlad/Vikas stories! -cries-**

**Inspiration: Page 145 of the second book. I was being perverted when Vikas took Vlad to the pitch black cabin. -gigglez-**

**Summary: Vikas wants Vlad. More than Dorian wants his blood. More than the Council wants his death. And he wants him badly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Auntie Heather owns it. *~* LUV ****her!**

**Warning: I'm not in sync with the stories, and I forgot what the characters "talk" like. X.x ...And haven't read the fifth book yet.**

* * *

Vikas and Otis sat on a bench in an old abandoned barn. The only source of light was from the moon, illuminating through the windows. Currently, Vikas was training Vlad.

"Vikas!" Vlad called out, breathing heavily. "Can I... take... a break?"

Vikas chuckled. "Mahlyenki Dyavol, you should not whine so much." He paused and scratched his chin, thinking dramatically. "Hmm... maybe 10 more."

Vlad glared at Vikas, but reluctantly did ten more push-ups. Oh, did I mention there was fifty pounds of wood strap onto his back?

At the tenth push-up, Vlad hopelessly collapsed onto his side, unbalancing the pile of logs. "Done." He heaved out.

Otis hurried over to untie the ropes. Vlad laid there tiredly, catching his breath.

"Are you sure you are not going too hard on him?" Otis asked.

Vikas, moving the the logs out of the way, grinned. "Of course. As Mahlyenki Dyavol's personal trainer, I know what I'm doing."

Otis pursed his lips. "I'm going to get us something to drink. Be right back."

Vikas gave an approving smile. When Otis left, Vikas walked over to Vlad and sat next to his sprawled-out body.

"Hey. Tired?" Vikas said gently.

"Mmhmm." Vlad had his eyes closed.

"Don't get too comfortable and fall asleep. You still need to get home."

"Five more minutes." Vlad mumbled.

Vikas chuckled and gently rubbed Vlad's back. "You know, you're very talented."

"Hmp."

"And a fast learner."

"Hn."

"You did very well today, Mahlyenki Dyavol."

This time, there was no reply. Vikas sighed and stood up. The sky was getting darker, and they had been training for two hours since 7:00. He sent a telepathic message to Otis, saying that he'll bring Vlad back home, and to meet them there.

"Come on, let's get you home." With that, Vikas picked Vlad up bridal style. He smiled at his sleeping figure and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Night."

o(|/|)o

Vlad groggily opened his eyes and found himself in Vikas arms. Wait- what?

"Vikas?"

"Yeah?"

Vikas was walking Vlad back home. Noticing how close they were, Vlad blushed.

"Um... y-you could put me d-down now." Vlad stammered, looking away.

Vikas chuckled. "But you seem so tired. I couldn't let you-"

Vlad let out a small growl. "Don't be stubborn."

Sighing, Vikas breathed out "Fine," and set Vlad down on his feet.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

Other than the slight windy breeze, the walk home was pretty much silent. The two strolled towards Vlad house through the moonlit pavement.

Suddenly, a thought came through Vlad's head. Why did he blush when Vikas was holding him? They were friends, yes. Close friends. Otis was Vikas friend too. He liked him, but he didn't _like _like him. He liked Snow... or Meredith. So, why did Vlad feel uneasy when Vikas was-

There was a tingly feeling in his head. Vlad instantaneously shut down his thoughts, hoping Vikas wasn't listening in on his thoughts.

o(|/|)o

"Vikas!" Nelly smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you again! Come in!"

Vikas and Vlad arrived at Vlad's house a little after 9. Vlad began trudging up the stairs.

"Greetings to you too." Vikas replied. "Pardon me for keeping young Vlad so late."

"Don't worry! No trouble at all!"

"Hey Vikas," Otis emerged into the room. "I prepared some bloodwine for us to drink." Otis glanced up at Vlad's half-concious figure. "I'll have some warm blood for you if you want."

"N'thanks. Tired." Was Vlad's only reply. He left the adults downstairs to chat as he dragged himself up to his room.

He yawned and looked over at his desk. Piles of half-done homework were scattered upon it. There was always study hall tomorrow, so he changed his clothes and crashed onto his bed into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But it's the start of an unexpected romance. Review for more chapters! Flames and harsh criticisms are gladly accepted.**


End file.
